Back In Time
by Shiara Daydream
Summary: What if Bra went back in time to when her father still lived on Vegetasei? How will she get back to her own time? Goten/Bra
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time

Chapter 1

Authors Note:: Hey! This is a story that I just thought of and I think it would be hilarious if this happened in the anime so I hope you like it! By the way, in my story Vegeta lived on his home planet until he was in his late 20's so there is no confusion. r/r!

"Yes! I did it!" Bra yelled triumphantly as she reached SS (super saiyan). Trunks, Pan, and Goten applauded loudly. Bra had been working at this for months.

Vegeta looked on proudly. He had always known she could do it if she tried. Surprisingly he had trained with her to help her achieve the transformation. Of course he had made her promise not to tell anyone.

Vegeta looked over at Goten, he would have to keep an eye on that one he thought to himself. Him being the only unclaimed half-saiyan left would make him an obvious choice for his daughter. It wasn't that Vegeta hated Goten, he was simply over protective.

A smiling Bulma walked over to her daughter and said, "I knew you could! As a gift, you don't have to go to Capsule corp. today." Bra was ecstatic, oh how she hated her job at her mother's company.

"Pan, we're going shopping and yes, you have to go." Pan groaned and looked at Trunks pleadingly.

He simply smiled and said, "Well in that case Pan, you can have the day off too." Pan glared at him and assured him that they would "talk" later.

Bra laughed at the scene. Whoever would have thought her best friend and her brother would get together. They lived in a house next to his parents and had been together for two years. "Goten!" she said while smiling mischievously. "Can you pick us up when we're done shopping?"

"Of course Bra, I'd do anything if you asked." Goten said quickly and then blushed as he realized what he had just said.

"Ha ha, thank you Goten! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bra said as she put her hand on Goten's shoulder. As she turned around she caught her father's eye, he was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, questioning what had just happened. She simply raised one eyebrow in return and started to fly to the mall.

"Bye Trunks." Pan said quickly as she took off after her friend.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into brat." Vegeta said shaking his head. "She's going to kill you when she gets back."

"I know, but she's so cute when she's mad." Trunks said smiling. Vegeta just walked back to his gravity room mumbling something about what a love struck fool his son had become.

At the mall Bra had dragged Pan into another store and they were both trying on clothes. "Huh, I actually like this one." Pan said as she looked at her reflection. She was wearing a knee length dark purple skirt with a matching halter top.

"Wow, you should get that and wear it for the party tonight." Bra said as she walked up to the mirror. "I think I'll get this one for myself." She was wearing a long red dress. The skirt hugged her hips and allowed her to move with ease. The upper half of the dress clung to her like a second skin and had long sleeves.

"Ha ha, Goten will be drooling once he sees you in that." Pan said. Bra smiled triumphantly and both girls quickly changed back and bought their clothes. After some begging on Pan's part both girls went to the food court and bought everything on the menu from their favorite restaurant.

"So, how are things with my brother?" Bra asked as she started to eat.

"Fine, but if he doesn't pop the question soon there is going to be nothing that can save him." Pan said dangerously as she stabbed her food.

"How about I drop him a hint at the party?" Bra asked, concerned for her friend. Her brother could be so dense at times thought Bra to herself as she continued to eat.

"Could you? I feel as if he doesn't even notice all of the clues I've been trying to give."

"Of course, now let's call Goten to come pick us up." The girls quickly finished they're meal and waited for the half-saiyan outside the mall.

Once he came they piled all of the shopping bags into his car. Bra rode up front with Goten while Pan sat in the back, on the phone with Trunks.

"I hope you like my dress for tonight Goten." Bra said happily.

"If you wear it then it will look amazing." Goten said in that honest/innocent way of his.

They had just pulled up and Goten parked the car and unloaded the trunk of his car. Pan quickly grabbed her bags and went in search of Trunks. Bra ran up to Goten and hugged him.

"Huh? What was that for Bra?" A confused Goten asked as she let go of him.

"For being the sweetest person I know!" Bra said happily. She kissed him on the cheek and went to go get ready for the party.

Goten blushed and watched the blue haired beauty run inside. Smiling to himself he got into his car and drove home to get ready.

Bra quickly took a shower and put on her dress. She put on a silver choker and matching earrings. Combed her long hair until it shone and let it down, it almost came to her waist. She looked out her window and saw that everyone was there.

Piccolo was meditating as usual. Goku and Vegeta were eating, no surprise there. Chichi and Bulma were gossiping at a table. Videl and Gohan were talking to Tien and his wife Launch, Yamcha was talking to Krillin and 18. Pan was on Trunks' arm as they were walking around the grounds. Uub and Marron were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. And there was Goten, waiting, it looked like. Could he be waiting for her?

Without wasting another minute she quickly slipped on some red heels and practically flew down the stairs. "Hi Goten, waiting for someone?" Bra asked demurely as she walked outside.

He turned around and saw her. His face brightened and he said, "Not anymore." He offered her his arm and she took it. They walked toward Pan and Trunks. Pan couldn't seem to stop smiling as she looked at Trunks. He nodded at some unspoken question and they walked over Bra and Goten.

"We're getting married!" Pan said and held up her hand to show them her engagement ring. Bra took her hand and studied the ring. It had a gold band, one large diamond in the center surrounded by a small cluster of diamonds on either side.

"Oh my god!" Bra squealed and hugged her best friend soon to be sister.

"Congratulations man!" Goten said to Trunks as they shook hands.

"Everybody come over here to see my latest invention!" Bulma announced as she directed the guests to her lab. Everyone went, they were curious to see what Bulma had invented now. After everyone was in she went over to a machine and started it up. "What you see before you is a time machine." Bulma said proudly. "Unlike the one Mirai Trunks used, you only have to stand and let a ray be pointed at you and voila! Your gone. And to get you back all we have to do is enter the correct date to get you back." Everyone applauded, Bulma had outdone herself once again.

All of a sudden the doors to Bulma's lab were blown open and an unknown figure stood in the smoking doorway. The mysterious person threw something at the machine and then it started to go haywire! Lazers were sent out in all direction. In the midst of all the confusion Trunks, Goten, Uub, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku went after the intruder. Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien were trying to shut off the machine.

All of a sudden Bra was all alone and she saw a ray coming right at her. She shielded her eyes and was, for a moment, engulfed in light.

Then she was falling and would have hit the ground if not for her ability to fly. She quickly landed and mentally scolded herself for not dodging the ray. She looked around her and saw a red sky and what she thought to be two moons. She was outside what seemed to be a modern castle.

"You there, stop where you are!"

Authors Note:: I hope you like the story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Back In Time

Chapter 2

Bra turned her head to see a huge man. He looked like a guard and he had two more guards behind him. Oh no, Bra thought to herself. She quickly started flying away, but to her amazement when she looked behind her the guards were flying after her.

She started to fly faster but she was met with a large line of guards in front of her in midair. Bra had a very short temper and right now was one of the times you did not want to oppose her. Unfortunately these guards didn't know that.

Her eyes narrowed and a golden aura formed around her. Her ki started to rise rapidly and she raised her hand and sent a huge ki blast at the line of guards. Many of them evaporated on sight but some got away. She was about to shoot at the guards behind her but one of them sprayed something at her face. She started coughing and blacked out.

When Bra woke up she was in some type of cell. She stood up and fixed her hair and dress. She picked the lock of her cell and she was standing in front of the door when a guard rounded a corner and stared at her in amazement.

"What?" yelled Bra. She was in no mood for this.

"King Vegeta demands the prisoner, you, be brought before him." The guard stated firmly.

"King Vegeta?" Bra asks amazed. That means I'm on Vegetasei, and my grandfather is on the throne. Which means my father…? "Will Prince Vegeta be there too?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't get on his bad side." As the guard said this he moved toward Bra and tried to grab her arm to lead her to the throne room.

She slapped his hand away causing him to slam into the wall. "I can walk by myself thank you." She walked toward the throne room and glared at anyone who stared at her. They probably wonder why I act so much like their prince, Bra thought. She saw two elaborate doors at the end of the hallway. She pushed them open and saw her grandfather on the throne, he was staring at her. Startled at being interrupted in the middle of what seemed to be an argument with his son. Her father was standing next to the throne looking at her and trying to decide who she was.

Two guards came rushing at her, she stood her ground and said, "Stop!" The guards didn't think twice about obeying her. They stopped and kneeled in front of her. She didn't pay them any mind and walked toward the throne.

"Who are you?" her grandfather asked her in a condescending tone that seemed to be a trait all his descendents had.

"I am Bra Vegeta Briefs, I am from the future and am sick and tired of being talked down to so you better stop or else you'll regret it." Bra stated, her voice having a dangerous edge to it as she finished.

Now this did not sit well with the king at all and he shot a ki blast that he had used many times before to eradicate others. What he didn't expect was to have it easily deflected.

"Weak." Bra scoffed.

"As I said before who are you!" The king yelled at her, he didn't take well to being called weak.

Bra gave her most Vegeta like smirk at the king. Her father stiffened at the sight of it. He had watched the scene in amusement and when the girl announced who she was he studied her with interest. Nothing prepared him from what she said next.

"I'm your granddaughter." Her smirk grew more pronounced as the shock became evident on the two saiyans faces. "You two," Bra said to the two guards still at her feet, "go fetch the man who sprayed me with that gas. Oh, and if it isn't done in under five minutes…well, I won't go into detail." Bra said with a sweet smile. The two guards ran out of the room before their five minutes were up.

"Ha ha, I see you are like you father in many things." King Vegeta gestured to her father now staring at her with great interest. "Though your hair is most unusual."

"I look exactly like my mother and people say I'm more like her than my father." Bra said.

"Well then my son will have his hands full." The king said laughing. Vegeta glared at his father.

"I think I should talk with my daughter privately." Vegeta said.

"Yes, yes. I was just about to finish anyway. You shall be given one a room that you can stay in for as long as you plan to stay." The king walked out of the room.

"If you think I am going to bow you have another thing coming." Bra threatened.

Vegeta chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I wouldn't think of it. I am glad you came when you did. You just saved me from being married to some spoiled princess. When you told your grandfather of the likeness you share with your mother, well now I don't have to marry anyone for a while. Am I right?"

Bra's eyes had glittered dangerously at the mention of another woman marrying her father. Now she had a thoughtful expression on her face and said, "You'll meet my mother in a few years, you'll have my older brother in a few years. Then you'll have me in about five years."

Vegeta listened attentively and asked, "I'm guessing you get your temperament from your mother as well?"

Bra smirked again and said, "Yeah, you guys argue a lot." She started to laugh as she remembered their earlier argument.

The door opened and they both turned to see who it was. The guards from earlier came in leading the man who had rendered her unconscious.

"For what you did you will be my sparring partner for tomorrow. Be at the training area at six a.m. sharp. Got it?" The man nodded. "Good, you are free to go." Bra said as she waved them out of the room.

Once they were gone Vegeta said, "I see you train often."

"Ha! Is that a surprise with you as my father." Bra rolled her eyes. "I'm going to need to get back to my own time so is there a lab I can go to?"

"Yes, but why would you go there?" Vegeta inquired.

"My mother is a genius so naturally I would know how to get back." Bra replied somewhat amused. Oh if only her father knew what he would meet on Planet Namek in a few years.

Vegeta saw the look on his daughter's face and felt an odd sense of foreboding.

Bra said goodnight to her father and a girl led her to her room. It had a bed with drapes and a dresser and a mirror. She quickly got ready to sleep and lay in bed thinking about how she was going to get home.

Authors Note:: Hope you like how the story is going, and I'm having a hard time making them talk formally but they are royalty so I think that's how it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Back In Time

Chapter 3

"Um, your highness? Its five a.m., the time you requested to be woken…" A timid voice said.

Bra awoke and stared in confusion at the woman who was in her room. Then yesterday's events came rushing back to her. "Oh. Yes, thank you. That will be all." Bra said as she started to get out of bed. The servant left and she walked over to the window and stared at the strange sky. 'How will I get home?' she wondered.

Bra put on a saiyan dress she found in the dresser. It looked very elegant; it was indigo and had splashes of silver. Though it was a dress Bra found that she could move very easily in it and deduced that she could use it for training as well.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it to find the same woman as before standing there with a tray of food. "I thought you might want to eat before you started training your highness." She said.

Bra smiled gratefully and said, "Yes, thank you once again." The woman put the tray down on a table and exited the room. Bra ate her breakfast and went to a mirror. She brushed her hair and put smiled at her reflection. She had inherited Bulma's beauty, and no doubt her father and everyone else on this planet could see that.

She started walking toward the training area, and saw the guard from yesterday who was looking rather nervous. Her father and grandfather were also there, taking a break from the looks of I t. "What is it?" Bra asked the man.

"Well, your highness. I don't want to fight a girl, you might get hurt." The guard said.

Bra glared at him and let her ki rise to astonishing heights to show her anger. Everyone looked at her in awe as they sensed her ki level. "Oh believe me, I won't be the one getting hurt." She smirked maliciously and headed toward the sparring arena. The man walked behind her, dread plain on his face.

"She is your daughter alright." Bra heard her grandfather mutter to her father. Vegeta smirked as he watched the scene. Bra turned to face her sparring partner. She came at him, very fast even by saiyan standards. She punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying out of the arena. When he landed everyone rushed over to him and some of them had to carry him to the medical wing.

Bra sighed and started to walk away, seeing as how most people wouldn't want to spar with her.

"I'll spar with you."

Bra turned around and saw her father standing there. She smirked and said, "Alright, this will be fun."

They both got ready and Vegeta made the first move. He came at her but then unexpectedly tried to kick her. She flew up high and shot a large ki blast at him. Vegeta saw it coming and dodged it. Bra had an aura of ki surrounding her, she sent a series of ki blasts ranging in power at him then landed.

She watched in satisfaction as her father barely managed to dodge the blasts. It was nice to be winning against her father for once. Of course Vegeta wasn't going to let that stand. He sent a torrent of ki blasts at Bra the immediately coming at her.

It was all Bra could do to stop the ki blasts, she barely managed to block her father's punch to her stomach. Vegeta quickly started to attack her and sent Bra spiraling down to the ground. When she slammed into the ground a cloud of debris surrounded the spot.

He landed and smirked confidently to himself. All of a sudden he was face down on the ground in a huge crater. He grimaced as he got up and turned to see his daughter at the edge of the crater sporting his trademark smirk.

"Enough, enough. Knowing your father you two will be at it for hours without respite." King Vegeta said coming out of a corridor. "The equipment you requested for yesterday has been prepared for you and our best scientists have been summoned as well." 

"Thank you. Will you please show me the way?" Bra said as she walked toward her grandfather. The spectators that had gathered during their spar smiled to themselves at the prospect of another fight: The king didn't do anything for anyone and when asked usually acted arrogant and from what they had seen of his granddaughter she didn't take that from anyone.

However, the king simply smiled and said, "Of course, this way." They walked away with Vegeta following them leaving the astonished faces of the guards behind them as they rounded a corner.

Author's Note:: Hope you like it so far. In the next chapter Bra will contact Bulma and I'm thinking about making her and Vegeta argue. Only time will tell. r/r!


	4. Chapter 4

Back In Time

Chapter 4

When they arrived at the temporary lab, Bra looked around with a calculating eye and set to work immediately. The King and Vegeta just watched impassively, wondering why anyone would care to learn about such things when they could be training. The King was only there to see if Vegeta's future wife could handle the saiyan Prince. The so called scientists that had assembled there to assist Bra, just stared open-mouthed at how she was already assembling something they couldn't even begin to identify.

"So, your mother is very capable in these matters." The King said, indicating the already half-built communicator.

"Of course, I think the reason he," Bra nodded her head at Vegeta, "fell in love with her is because she built him a Gravity Room to train in." The King and Vegeta looked intrigued at the mention of the GR, Bra rolled her eyes. "Well, it could also be how she's the only one who can argue with him nonstop. Plus she's gorgeous." Bra said with a strained smile, missing her mother more and more.

"And done." She said with a relieved sigh. The King waved away the scientists, and both saiyans stared at the monitor. Bra was typing in something on the keyboard, when she clicked 'enter'. There was static for a few seconds then a picture appeared. Bulma was in front; evidently she had just finished making a device similar to Bra's. Behind her mother were Chichi, Goku, Trunks, and Pan; all appeared to be arguing-well, except for Goku of course.

"Oh Bra, thank goodness your alright!" Bulma said, barely legible against the yelling behind her. Sensing this she turned around and said, "WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Everyone stopped yelling immediately. No one looked scared though, Trunks had grown up with his mother yelling at him and everyone else had to listen to Chichi.

The King was chuckling at his daughter-in-laws outburst and the fact that Vegeta had actually flinched at the sound of his future wife's yell. Vegeta was staring at the face that now filled the monitor, thinking that he could brave the volume of this woman on his saiyan hearing if it meant he could be with her. Then of course he shook his head to rid himself of these 'weak' thoughts.

"Are you okay where are you!" Bulma said worriedly.

"I'm fine mom." Bra quickly explained what had happened.

"Well, that's good. Here, everyone's been worried about you! Your father especially." Here, the King looked at said father with a dubious glance. Vegeta merely scowled in response, annoyed at the fact that he was showing "weakness". "Well, here talk to your brother." Bulma moved away from the screen and Trunks moved closer.

"Hey Bra, you had Pan worried sick! I couldn't understand why though, it's so quiet around here without you." Trunks said with a grin, though the relief etched on his face betrayed his words.

"Uh huh, then why do you have bags under your eyes dear brother." Bra said sarcastically. "You couldn't have been worried about me!"

Trunks rolled his eyes theatrically, "Of course not! I was worried about Pan of course."

"If you two are done can I talk to my best friend!" Pan said, evidently irritated.

"Anything you want." Trunks said with a smirk. Vegeta wondered if all of his children inherited it and looked appraisingly at the woman who his son seemed to favor.

"If you ever scare me like that again I may have to kill you." Pan said mock-seriously.

"As if you could!" Bra said tauntingly.

"Is that a challenge?" The King and Vegeta smirked at each other; evidently Trunks had picked well. "As soon as you get back we'll spar."

"Now Pan, please don't kill my sister. Unfortunately my father would go ballistic." Trunks said teasingly.

"Oh sure, take your fiancé's side." Bra said unthinkingly, then gasped as she realized what she had just said.

Both Trunks and Pan's faces betrayed their horror, "Bra!" Then came the most dreaded thing of all: Chichi.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" The now exuberant grandmother yelled.

"You are so dead!" Trunks and Pan said; almost in synch. Then they both flew off quickly, probably going to hide somewhere where they hoped Chichi wouldn't find them. Not one to be deterred, Chichi quickly ran after them while searching for Goten to go after them. Goku followed his wife, trying to get her to calm down.

Bulma came back to the screen with a knowing smile on her face. "You already knew, didn't you?" Bra guessed.

"Yes, it was only a matter of time."

"Well, now I'm going to be killed when I get home."Bra said, half-jokingly and half-serious.

"Unfortunately, you're probably right." Then Bulma looked away from her daughter for a second and caught site of Vegeta at the edge of the screen. "Vegeta? Is that you?"

Author's Note:: Sorry, a million apologies are sent out and hopefully accepted. I had absolutely no ideas for this story and due to the amazing people who reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites or story alerts I uploaded a new chapter. I know its short but I plan to write another one soon! Don't blame me if I don't do it quickly though, I'm grounded so computer privileges are at a minimum. **Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
